The Legend of Uzumaki Naruto
by NearlyAlways
Summary: What will happen if Naruto gained the Rinnegan. How does he obtain it and what does he have to endure? Find out inside. Sorry for bad summary its my first fic ever so no flaming please(Hiatus)
1. Sadness

First fic ever so I'm all new to this fanfic writing. I take anything you guys can come up with to heart and I will try to fix the errors and such.

Speaking "Rinnegan"

**Demon talk "Rinnegan"**

_Thoughts "Rinnegan"_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything neither the characters or names or anything. it all goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

In this story we find Team 7 on their way to the hokage tower. Naruto like the day after his first d rank mission really hoped their sensei would let them get a C ranked mission today. When Team 7 entered the hokage tower he ran right past the woman who controlled who entered the mission hall. The hyperactive knucklehead ran into the big room and yelled at the his grandfather figure "old man please give us a C ranked mission today I am really tired of the stupid chores you happen to call a D ranked mission "

The old Sarutobi smiled kindly at Naruto and said "Naruto you have to wait for both your teammates and sensei before I hand out any missions"

The rest of team 7 entered the mission hall and waited patiently for their mission while Sakura berated Naruto for his bad behavior. The old hokage looked at Team 7 sensei to look at some sign if they were ready to get a mission Kakashi gave his usual eye smile at the hokage before he addressed him "Hokage-sama we are here for our daily D ranked"

Naruto looked dumbly at their sensei before he began pleading at their sensei "please sensei let us have a C ranked we are more than ready"

Kakashi looked at every team member before he sighed and said to the hokage "I changed our choice of mission I would like to get a C ranked mission for team 7 Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi smiled and took the first mission in the pile of C ranked missions and pressed a button on his desk to call in the secretary. After about 30 seconds the secretary knocked at asked "what do you need Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi nodded at the secretary and said "you can send the bridge builder in now" the secretary nodded and quickly told the bridge builder to enter, the both fat and half drunk bridge builder entered the room and looked over the team with nervousness and asked "is this the team I get to escort me to The Land Of Waves?" the hokage just nodded at him before saying "you didn't pay for any more than a C rank so you can't expect any more than a genin team and their jonin sensei"

Kakashi told the bridge builder and the rest of team 7 to meet at the main gate in hour.

55 minutes passed and everyone was at the gate except Kakashi, Kakashi was at the moment lost on the road of life at the memorial stone where he grieved over his lost teammates and sensei who died sealing the Kyuubi inside one of his students.

Kakashi lost in thought didn't even notice Naruto who earlier decided to go look after him so they could get going with their first C ranked. Naruto looked dumbly at his sensei who just stood there before the big stone with all the names of fallen heroes of the leaf, Naruto like the boy he was hated silence so he asked their sensei a question "Kakashi-Sensei when are we going to escort the man to the land of waves?" Kakashi was brought out of his train of thoughts when Naruto asked at question and just gave to usual eye smile and said "I was actually on my way to the gate but a black cat went over the road and I had to take a big route around where it went and I just ended up at this stone" Naruto just gaped at the horrible excuse and just watched his sensei walk towards the main gate. Team 7 was assembled in front of the big gate and began their trip towards the Wave country.

We find team seven in their currently position Naruto and Sasuke are currently fighting Haku.

while Kakashi is fighting Zabuza and sakura is defending the bridge builder.

Naruto and Sasuke used their rivalry to change it into teamwork so they could defeat Haku, Sakura stood uselessly before Tazuna with at drawn kunai and Kakashi did his best to fight off Zabuza on equal grounds.

Haku did some very fast hand seals before shouting "Ice Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" needles of ice formed around Sasuke and Naruto and in an instant you could find Sasuke on the ground with all the needles in him and Naruto unharmed.

Naruto watched it all in slow motion Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and the needles hit him everywhere, Naruto felt horrified before him laid Sasuke with his eyes wide open and Naruto with his heightened senses could smell his heartbeat slowing down. Naruto looked horrified at his teammate and Sasuke looked right back at him in the eyes Sasuke started whispering something but Naruto never caught it before another wave of normal senbon came flying at Sasuke. Sasuke laid motionlessly at the ground(A/N This is not like the real anime/manga Sasuke really is dead)Naruto felt a burning rage inside, he felt like ripping his enemy apart.

Haku just stood there watching Naruto crouched over Sasuke and felt a chill down his spine, the foul chakra was the most frightening he had ever felt Haku for once ignore the feeling in his gut that he should run as far away as possible, Naruto turned to him and the first thing Haku saw was his red eyes the eyes look frightening almost cat or fox like.

Naruto was in inner turmoil he knew he could do nothing at the moment but instantly he felt a new source of power it wasn't the foxes either it wasn't very powerful but he felt it.

he turned around and yelled "I'm going to rip you apart". Kakashi knew something was off and he got close to Zabuza and did quick hand seals and yelled "summoning technique" and he summoned all his ninken and they bit Zabuza everywhere Zabuza was literally stuck and he tried to free himself but he never got the chance as Kakashi did a chidori right into his heart.

Kakashi was done he was long on energy and chakra after the overuse of sharingan.

he had killed Zabuza and now he looked over to Naruto and saw Sasuke laying on the ground.

Haku felt very dizzy and just turned his head just a little to see Sakura with her guard lowered Haku did a quick flick with his hand and tried to aim after the spot on the neck to get people into a deathlike state but the dizziness made her aim right for the air pipe at Sakura's throat. Naruto's world went into slow motion he watched as his crush slumped to the ground her body lifeless Naruto Instantly Yelled "Sakuraaaaaa"

Naruto did his best to get as fast as possible to her but his life just changed.

he felt the same surge of power from before and it skyrocketed 100 times more in power Naruto griped his eyes and fell face first into the ground Naruto laid there and suddenly he shot up and moved his hand and directed it at Haku and half yelled "Shinra Tensei" Haku flew at an incredible speed towards the railing on the bridge and got every bone in his body crushed and died on the spot.

Naruto found himself next day in Tazuna's house on a bed with his sensei beside him.

Kakashi was lost he didn't know what to do now two of his students just died in battle and he was too slow to stop it, he like before with his own teammates Obito and Rin, blamed himself and that just added more grief to the already grieving sensei.

Naruto sat up after looking at his sensei for a few minutes and pleaded "please tell me it was just a bad dream I just had" Kakashi looked at Naruto's eyes for the first time since they Before the battle and what he saw shocked him, Naruto's eyes weren't ocean blue anymore they were purple now and had 3 rings inside them. To be continued

A/N Hey people who read this, this is my first Fanfic I personally read a lot of them but if you got suggestions or anything, fell free to post it in your reviews. Dont flame on me if you dont like my fanfic just keep it to yourself if you dont like the story at all, but if you like it but just thinks something is maybe missing fell free to come with positive criticism.


	2. It begins

Hey guys who already follows this story here is your second chapter in my little series.

Just a quick A/N i changed the story from T rated to M rated to if you don't like M rated stuff you should stop reading this story from now on. Sorry about that.

Speaking "Rinnegan"

**Demon talk "Rinnegan"**

_Thoughts "Rinnegan"_

_**Time skip: Just before chunin exams.**_

Naruto stood in front of the old hokage and waited patiently for the hokage to tell him which team he would be placed on for the upcoming chunin exams. The old Sarutobi coughed to get Naruto's attention Naruto looked up from the floor and stared into the hokage's eyes The hokage said "Naruto you will be placed on Team 8 for the time being in the chunin exams" Naruto looked slightly surprised at that statement before he just nodded. After Naruto's activation of the rinnegan he became awfully calm and to some degree quiet also, he was still at times his loud self but most of it disappeared after Sasuke's and Sakura's deaths. The old hokage told him to meet his new team at training ground 8 so he could get to know them and maybe get some training done

_**Flashback**_

Naruto stood at the memorial stone where he carved his own teammates names in because they weren't actual war heroes or something but Naruto thought they should have something to be remembered on so he brought a kunai and carved their names into it. Kakashi was silently watching over Naruto, he was worried for him because causing so much grief to one child just wasn't good.

Naruto looked up and said "Kakashi-sensei you can come out now I know you're out there. Kakashi sighed and walked out of the bushes and greeted Naruto "yo Naruto how are you doing?" Naruto looked at his sensei and answered "I'm fine I guess, it's just so painful"

Kakashi saw the sadness and grief and said "Naruto I know it's painful to lose your teammates but you have to move on and become stronger for their sake"

Naruto nodded sadly and began to walk away, he walked over under a tree and sat down. "Naruto I see you found a book of all dojutsus like I asked you to?" "yeah I have but..." "have your found out which one you got or what it is?"

Naruto nodded and showed Kakashi the book and Kakashi just stared at the design of the drawing in the book, Purple with 3 rings surrounding the pupil. "Can this really be trusted Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just nodded again and began explain that the rinnegan gave control of all Chakra affinities which also includes both the yin and yang affinities and a gravity affinity.

Kakashi like the person he was asked if Naruto could show what he meant by gravity affinity Naruto nodded and lifted his arm up to point it at his sensei and said calmly "Shinra Tensei"

Kakashi flew a long way into the woods and came back with twigs in his hair. Kakashi was in a little bit of pain after that one it really hurt him to be thrown through the branches so he asked Naruto if he knew any other technique, Naruto shook his head and Kakashi began to lead the conversation into a new matter

"Naruto i have asked Hokage-sama if you can be participating in the chunin exams and while he said it was ok but we need to find you a new team so you don't have to face it all alone" Naruto was skeptical he knew and he would probably get those new teammates killed also like he did with his own but he had to do it so he just hoped they weren't some of his friends.

_**Flashback end.**_

After 20 minutes in the hokage office Naruto walked slowly to the training ground 8.

When Naruto arrived he was greeted by team 8 and their sensei who was Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka.

After the greetings Kurenai said they should make the introduction so they knew each other better. Hinata was the most happy she has ever been in a long time and was silently thanking Kami for him placing Naruto on her team.

When Kurenai asked Naruto to start Naruto was send out of his train of thoughts and he began telling what his dreams, likes and dislikes was."I like ramen and people who are nice to me. I dislike people who thinks they are better than others and those who don't treat people fairly. My dreams are to get stronger for my fallen teammates and be the best hokage ever.

Hinata's turn came and she began telling them though a lot of stuttering. "I-I like gardening, pressing flowers and cinnamon rolls, my dislikes are the caged bird seal and my dream is to become at good clan head any unite the main branch and the branch family.

Kiba began his explanation "I like my dog, training and girls. I dislike cats and those who like them my dream is to become a good tracker and clan head

Shino's turn came and began giving a very short explanation "I like bug, I dislike those who kill bugs with no reason and my dream is to become a clan head.

Kurenai smiled at them and began explaining what they would do for now "okay from now on we are going to do some individual training but we're also going to work on some teamwork to get you ready for the chunin exams.

_**Day of the chunin exams**_

Naruto and team 8 walked into the ninja academy so they could go to the 3 floor when they were at second floor a lot of people were arguing with 2 chunin who were stationed to keep weaklings from entering the exams.

Naruto with his rinnegan spotted a genjutsu right away and just whispered to his teammate that they should keep going to the real 3 floor. When they entered the room where the 1st exam would be held there a lot of teams there already and they all stared at Naruto. Naruto like the knucklehead he was yelled to everybody "I'm going to beat all of you so be prepared to get your ass kicked" Hinata blushed in embarrassment of her teammates foul mouth but she also wanted to get some of his clearly overflowing determination and The way be believes in himself.

The proctor of the first exam did a shunshin to front of the room and yelled "all right maggots I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm the first proctor of this writen test. the rules are simple you get a paper with 9 question and the 10th question I will ask after 50 minutes if you're caught cheating 3 times your team will immediately be disqualified".

Everyone in the room took a seat and a chunin handed out the paper where they should answer the questions. Naruto looked around and thought _"I wonder what the meaning of this 1st exam really is? could it be that simple that we can cheat but I can't get caught... that means there's someone sitting somewhere with the answers". _Naruto looked around for a brief moment and then he got an idea, he could use some sort of Morse code to his teammates, Naruto did some flicks with his pencil and caught the attention of Shino. Shino understood what he wanted to and did the Morse codes for all 9 answers so they were sure they would pass. the 10th question came and Naruto was ready for it. Ibiki spoke up and said "the 10th question got a catch if you answer wrong you wont be able to ever enter the chunin exams again but if you chose to quit now you can take them again next year. a lot of teams left the room and only 24 teams was left of the 40 teams there was in the start. Ibiki spoke up again and said "okay so the rest of the teams here are ready for the question?" everyone nodded and was shocked what ibiki said next " you...PASS! congratulations with the first exam, from here on its only going to get harder.

After Anko Mitarashi destroyed a wall and walked into the room to explain that they should go to training ground 44 team 8 and Naruto hurried to the training ground and got briefed on the rules of the second part of the exam.

Naruto and team 8 got their heaven scroll and just need to find a team with the earth scroll. While naruto was very confident in the that they would pass the rest of the team didnt have the same confidence as naruto had. They got the start signal and hurried into the woods they found a quick spot to settle down for a moment when naruto spoke up "i think we should wait untill nighttime so we can ambush the teams and get that earth scroll. after that we hurry to the tower and if we meet other teams on the way we take their scroll too to make less competetion.

They were all shocked that the usual knucklehead had thought so far into the exams and while they all agreed to it they were still nervous about it.

It was almost night time and Hinata had gotten some confidence so she could talk a bit with her Naruto-kun. Hinata blushed so much that a tomato would look like it was a white paper. "e-eh Naruto-kun do you think it will be hard to get the other scroll?" Naruto looked at her and answered "if you are also helping it will be like a walk on the beach" Hinata blushed at all the confidence Naruto had in her abilities and at the same time Naruto thought _"She's so cute when she blushes... wait what did just happen? bad Naruto its not the time for those kind of thoughts"_ Hinata looked at Naruto he had a little blush sneaking up on his face and Hinata wondered why he blushed.

It was now completely dark and the team headed out with Hinata in the front to look for teams and the rest followed her, They found a team of Ame nins and they quickly took them out team eight were shocked that narutos hair that normally were in front of his eyes moved and that they were now completely different

_**Small flashback**_

Naruto stood in his apartment and looked into the mirror, The thoughts were racing through his head he needed something to cover up his eyes so people wouldn't start asking questions. Naruto decided to go to the local library to see if he could find something that would make his hair grow a little so his eyes they were covered. After an hour's search he found it the jutsu he needed. it made his hair longer just to the point where his eyes were covered, while it did seem like a very simple jutsu it required a lot of chakra.

_**Small flashback end**_

The team of Ame nins they just killed didn't have any scroll so they had to keep searching so that they would get the damn earth scroll.

They continued out in the night and after a few hours of search the sun was rising and they found their next target who was already battling someone, when they got closer to they spotted that it was team 10 which included Shikamaru, Choji and Ino fighting some grass nins. Naruto like the knucklehead he was jumped into the fight and after a moment his teammates also did, Team 10 were grateful they were strongly loosing against this grass team and while they didnt expect team 8 to jump in an help they should remember to say thanks afterwards.

After the battle team 10 said a thank you and took the scroll from the fallen team and asked if they should stay here and wait till the night was rising so they could their last scroll since they helped them.

To be continued

Hey guys hope you like it anything you think is wrong or something feel free to tell me. R&R


	3. Training

Hey guys Here is the 3rd chapter hope you like it

Again if you don't realize that the story has changed to M ranking then i suggest you should stop reading it or just deal with it.

Speaking "Rinnegan"

**Demon talk "Rinnegan"**

_Thoughts "Rinnegan"_

_**In the woods of training ground 44.**_

Team 8 and naruto were rushing through the trees with team 10. They were looking after a team with the last scroll. "t-to the right I see a Oto team where 2 are hurt and unable to fight" said hinata. The others just nodded and followed after her.

After going for 2 minutes they could all see them. " _I can take him easily"_ thought naruto, Shikamaru choose to speak up "we all attack at the same time so were sure we get them" Everyone nodded and stealthily moved forward towards their targets.

Team 8 and naruto got their earth scroll after taking out the Oto team and now they were on the way to the tower as fast as their legs could carry them.

_**At the tower**_

There were only 1 team so far and that was the Suna team with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara sad in a corner in their room just brooding but something made him uneasy, his bijuu was mentally yelling and saying Gaara soon got to see a Distant family member of Rikudo Sennin, Gaara like the bloodthirsty monster he was just wondered how good he was the so called family member of Rikudo.

The teams opened their scrolls in a cross formation and they summoned their sensei's, Kurenai and Asuma poofed into existence(clones who was sealed) and congratulated them. The 2 teams said thank you and went inside, they went to their specified rooms that Kurenai and Asuma send them to. Naruto was deep in thought "_i wonder how many teams made it so far_" Naruto looked and smiled at Hinata because she was sneakily looking at him and just like last time the thought "_cute_" came into his mind "why do i keep thinking that" he muttered to himself they headed to a shared room with couches and chairs for the teams to sit in and talk naruto sat alone and muttered and thought about his dead teammates. While Naruto sat muttering he didn't notice people were starting to head to bed. After an hour of both thinking and just staring out into nothing Hinata came back to naruto, Naruto looked up at her and smiled. Hinata sat down across from naruto and waited for some sort of conversation to start. Hinata gained some confidence and asked " i-is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" "Nothing is wrong Hinata-_chan_" Naruto looked at her after that comment and just smiled to himself. Naruto and Hinata sat there and just enjoying some company before Hinata asked a bit more serious questing "Naruto-kun I noticed earlier when we fought that Oto team that your chakra aren't blue like it usually is?" Naruto paled "what color is it then?" "its white with red stains all over it. Why is your chakra that way?" "I don't know Hinata-_chan_" Hinata left it at that. They sat there in silence until Hinata broke it again "Why did you grow your hair out over your eyes and what happened to them, in the forest I got a glimpse of them they looked purple or something?"

Naruto sat with his head in his hands and wondered why she asked so many questions. After looking over the possibilities of an answer naruto answered truthfully "I don't really know Hinata"

Hinata just nodded at the answer "can I see your eyes then?" Naruto didn't know what to do so he just let her see them. That Hinata would be shocked would be an understatement. "Naruto I have seen eyes like that in a book or something"

Naruto paled for the second time that day. Naruto decided to trust Hinata and told her everything that he got them when he saw his teammates die and that he gained every nature affinity and the gravity affinity, what he didn't know was if he gained the kekkei gekkai elements like the wood release.

Hinata sat there and tried to remember something on wood release "Hey naruto I think I know how you could do the wood release, 50/50 of both water and earth element is what the wood released is based on"

Naruto did it and what he saw shocked him to the core of his very being "Hinata this is so cool" Hinata smiled "y-yeah it is Naruto but I think we should go to bed so we are ready if enough teams are getting to the tower and they want us to do preliminaries. naruto nodded "goodnight Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed and went to her room

_**Preliminaries**_

Team 8 and naruto was standing on the spectator space above the arena floor, in the back of the arena there was 2 hands tied in a hand sign. Naruto looked and around and like Hinata there was going to be preliminaries. The first fight was Naruto vs. Kiba(A/N I couldn't come up with any other opponent who was quite strong except Gaara)

Naruto walked down on the arena floor and the same did Kiba, they looked at each other before Kiba spoke up "Dobe don't you just think you should back out you're were and are the dead last of our class so you don't have a chance against me" Naruto kept quiet and Hayate asked if they were ready naruto just nodded before going through some hand seals and Yelled **"Wood Release: Tree Binding Technique"** Everyone gasped at the wood release and Kiba was also shocked but i got out of it before he began attacking naruto with full force **"Fang over Fang"** Naruto saw it coming and Quickly got around it just to have it turn around and come at him again " you're fast Kiba but let's just end this now **Wood Release: Wood Spikes" **Spikes gathered around Kiba's body and they were beginning to draw blood from him "i surrender" "winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto cheered like his normal happy self before going up to the others. Kakashi stood there and looked at his only alive student and was totally shocked "yo Naruto can you come here for a moment?" naruto just nodded and answered "sure sensei"

"Naruto who did you do that wood release?" "Kakashi-sensei it is because of my eyes who gives me nature affinity for all elements and sub elements. Oh and Kakashi-sensei my is apparently becoming white in color. Kakashi nodded and said "Naruto be careful who you show that to Like your father yo-" " what about my father? Did you know him" Naruto continued to fire questions before Kakashi told him to stop and said "naruto I only know that your father had many enemies, I don't know more than that. Naruto saw through the lie but he just accepted it.

Naruto and Kakashi's little chat lasted for 40 minutes but that was only because of Naruto's questions.

The matches were almost done the last match was Hinata Vs. Ino. Hinata went to the floor and stood ready her eyes were full of determination and when she saw naruto staring at her she blushed and turned around and stood face to face "are you two ready to fight?" asked Hayate Both girls nodded and then Hinata rushed at Ino while naruto kept cheering for her. Ino was down in 5 minutes and Hinata was barely sweating "winner Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata cheered for her victory and saw naruto smile at her she blushed again and just looked away.

"the final matches will be held in 1 month, you won't get to know your opponent until the day of the exam so be there. While that is said I would like to congratulate all of you and good luck, you are free to go home and train now. We will see you in a month"

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha deep in thought, _"i wonder what other stuff i can do with the Rinnegan" _ Naruto was so deep in thought that he walked into someone. Naruto only registered that he did it when villagers said that he attacked the Hyuuga heir and that he should be executed for that, Naruto looked down and saw Hinata sitting on the ground blushing and looked away from Naruto's purple eyes. "Hinata I'm very sorry i bumped into you, i want to make it up to you. do you want to go to ichiraku ramen with me?" Hinata was both shocked and happy by that question and just nodded. The two kids walked into ichiraku ramen and sat down on the stools and waited for the old man to take their food orders. "old man i would like to have 5 miso ramen. What would you like Hinata?" "I-I would like some miso ramen too" Ichiraku smiled and quickly went to make some ramen for his best customer and *_Girlfriend*_. When Naruto and Hinata was finished eating Naruto took money from his Gama-chan and handed it to ichiraku for them and they walked off "Hinata it was nice eating with you" Hinata blushed a little "Naruto I have a confe-" "well I'll see you later Hinata were at your home now I'll see you later" Hinata sighed "why did he have to be in such a hurry, I was just about to confess to him". Naruto walked aimlessly for another hour before he returned home and went to bed.

_**Next day**_

Naruto went to ichiraku early in the morning and got his normal dose of ramen before he went to ask Kakashi if he could train him some in his one month training period. Naruto walked towards Kakashi's apartment when he saw his sensei with the gravity defying hair "Kakashi-Sensei can you train me some before the 3rd round of the chunin exams?" naruto asked Kakashi looked naruto in the eyes and said "naruto I just got a 6 month long mission I would love to train you but I can't" Naruto stood there slightly sad that his sensei would turn the back on him and just walked away from his sensei.

Naruto later passed by the local hot springs and heard some perverted giggles from the trees above them. In the tree above the woman half of the hotspring sat Jiraiya and spied on all the woman. Naruto walked over to the fence to see if he could take a look at who was in the tree above and saw Jiraiya with a small blush and Naruto's eyes roamed around and spotted Hinata there. Something inside naruto said click and naruto walked around and jumped over to the man half and pointed his hand towards Jiraiya and said **"Shinra Tensei" **Every girl looked up to where there was blown a hole in the tree and saw Jiraiya flying away from it. Every girl minus Hinata mostly because she was too shy thanked naruto for getting rid of him, While the kunoichis asked where he learned that technique. Naruto just shrugged and just began walk towards where he saw the pervert fly to.

Naruto found Jiraiya on the ground and just walked up to him and kicked slightly to his side to see if he was awake. Jiraiya grumbled before he stood up and the first thing he saw was blonde hair "oh hi Minato" Naruto looked confused and asked "Who is Minato?" first then Jiraiya gained full sight again and looked at Naruto's whisker marks "oh wait... you're not Minato. I'm sorry for calling you that but you look a lot like my deceased student" Naruto tried to think of who looked a lot like him and only one person came to his head *The Yondaime Hokage* "Wait so you're the Yondaime's sensei? Then you must be Jiraiya" Jiraiya was looking at Naruto like he grew a second head. "seriously kid, didn't you know I was Jiraiya? Oh and did you see who just sent me flying halfway through the town?" Naruto nodded and said "No I didn't know it was you and yea I just blew you across the town because you were looking at my friend" Naruto smiled and said "so I was peeking on your girlfriend huh?" Naruto grew a tick mark and half yelled at him "she's not my girlfriend! She is just a friend of mine and while she is beautiful she is just my friend!" Jiraiya looked at his sensei's son before asking "hey kid let's make a bet if YOU got enough balls to ask her out then I'm gonna show you the summoning technique and a lot of other stuff? ok?" Naruto just nodded and said "That's a deal!"

Hinata stood behind a tree away from naruto and just blushed thinking that naruto actually would ask her out, She began walk away but stopped when her name was called out "Oi Hinata do you want to go out with me on Friday at 6?" Hinata blushed and fainted. Naruto sat beside her until she woke up and asked again the same question, Hinata just nodded because she could tell that her voice would be Betraying her.

Naruto that was great now i will first teach you the hand seals. Jiraiya had just showed them to naruto and he had already gotten them right. Naruto did the hand seals again just to be sure and slammed his hand in the ground yelling **"kuchiyose no jutsu" **naruto like the idiot he was summoned a random creature Who also just happened to be the the sky's Flying and Flaming sun, The Phoenix.

The Phoenix looked around and then looked down on who summoned him no one has never summoned him and naruto just looked up in awe, The summon decided to speak _**"why and how have you summoned me her you little human? only those with the purest heart and strong willpower can summon me and get my contract and that has never ever happened before. So I can tell that you got those properties to summon me so you get a contract with the legendary Phoenix" **_

Naruto looked up again and felt a burning seal on his hand and saw a phoenix like tattoo appear on it _**"well kid I'm going back to my realm now, you can summon me anytime you like I'm going to be your summon partner from now on. This contract I just made on your hand isn't a contract where you bind your handprint to a scroll or something like that, the contract for toads who's on the ground at the moment is a handprint contract so if you can you can sign that also" **_Naruto just nodded and said "Thank you for the contract Phoenix-sama but how do i summon you?" The phoenix then looked him into the eyes and said _**"you just put some blood on the seal and do the summoning seals and then I will come and help you" **_the phoenix then popped into smoke and naruto looked at Jiraiya who was just staring at him

"ehh what's wrong Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto popped Jiraiya's bubble of thoughts and said "kid you might actually be the most lucky person ever to get a contract with the phoenix and the toads at the same time!" Naruto smiled a rare true smile who only appeared either around Hinata or when people accepted him from him and not just saying he is the Kyuubi or something stupid like that. "Naruto now you're just gonna but your handprint here and write your name beside your fathers" Naruto looked up and then down on the contract to see who's name it was and it read *Minato Namikaze* Naruto just looked up and then signed the contract just like he was told to do it. Naruto did the summoning seals and put a lot of chakra into the technique and summoned the boss _**"oi Jiraiya why did you summon me, I don't see a fight anywhere?" **_ "Gamabunta it wasn't me it was the kid who is standing on your head" Gamabunta sighed and said _**"kid i hope you don't just go summon me everywhere. You can only summon me when you're in serious trouble or something like that" **_"ok boss I will do as you say and only summon you in serious trouble" the toad disappeared and naruto began falling to the ground. He landed on his chakra enhanced legs and asked Jiraiya "what are we gonna do tomorrow?" "were just going through some standard chakra control and maybe a jutsu" Naruto nodded and said "Thank you for telling me who my dad was" Jiraiya watched Naruto go and then realized his mistake _"did I seriously just tell him who his father was?!"_


End file.
